dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/4.2
Balance *Decreased the drop chance for lockboxes. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with the Fortifier Lockbox where the items shown had purple text. We sincerely apologize for the confusion. *Boost Auras no longer create an extremely large damage boost on towers when used in conjunction with the "Increased Attack Damage When Standing on Tower" passive. (This should fix the boots bug.) *Fixed an issue where players were not receiving credit for completing the Betsy Daily Missions in the 25++ playlists. *Incubating eggs are now hidden from the Inventory to avoid accidental selling. *Pet eggs in the TIB no longer appear in the Hatchery. This should solve some of the egg disappearing issues. *Double click now properly equips armor. *Eggs that are currently being incubated can no longer be sold. Choose which eggs to incubate carefully. *Widened the pathing on the Aqueduct Lane in Forest Crossroads to help reduce blockages caused by larger enemies. *Rotten eggs will now display the correct icon. *The rot timer now updates in real time on the egg tooltips. *Lifesteal now works on Betsy. *Elemental pet attacks should now trigger combos properly. *The power bar for pets in the Stable now fills all the way up. *Fixed an issue where the TIB was not auto-selling items. *The Pet bag should no longer accept items other than pets. *Fixed an issue where large skill spheres would stop working when a player dies. *The (M) Experience Bonus Sphere II Skill Sphere now has the correct bonus stat increase. .2% -> 20% *Fixed an issue where Feed x10 was not working properly. *Lockboxes can no longer be opened in the Shop UIs. *Fixed a bug that was preventing players from equipping the Spiked Pauldrons. *Pet food can no longer be opened in the TIB. *Tower inspection now updates properly when the "Increased Attack Damage When Standing on Tower" passive is being used. *The 'Show Equippables' option in the inventory now works properly. *Pets' elemental attacks now display properly on the tooltips. *The Betsy Bow no longer contributes to the Huntress' Concussion shot challenge. *Fixed some issues with the Token shop UI presentation. Items no longer scroll past the top of the shop UI. *Fixed an issue where in certain resolutions, several UI elements in the Betsy Quest selection UI are not aligned properly. *Fixed some presentation issues with the Costume Shop UI. *Made several improvements to the functionality of the Costume Shop. *Players can no longer buy 2 of the Shield Strength Spheres. *The Costume Shop description UI will only be displayed when you select an accessory. *Pets were receiving zero stats when downleveled. It now works properly. Buying new bags should now always place bags in the proper order. *Fixed an issue where in certain resolutions, several UI elements in the Create Hero and Delete Hero UIs in the Hero Manager were out of line. *Double-clicking really fast during the Forest Crossroads intro matinee no longer restarts it. *The hero damage stat no longer displays a negative number in the "spec" total on the Character page in the Forge. *Escape now works in the Purchase Bag UI. *Fixed an issue where in certain resolutions, the Option buttons in the Esc Menu will overlap the Steam Invite buttons. *On Forest Crossroads, fixed a collision issue with a boulder near the Ruin Cave. *Improved the collision of the pet shop. Category:Versions